Shiver
by thisisnottheonlyempire
Summary: Every time Reid touches Tyler, he shivers.  R/T slash. First songfic.


**Title: **Shiver**  
Author: **x-Birdlady**  
Rating: **Teen**  
Summary: **Every time Reid touches Tyler, he shivers.  
**Disclaimer: **I own everything! Isn't it great? No, I really don't. It be great if I did, but I don't. Damnit.

-xxxxxxxxx-

_ I catch myself staring at your face when you're not awake  
I just cant help it (no no)  
Just having you here lying next to me  
It's the little things that cause a storm inside of me_

Tyler's wide awake and it's really starting to piss him off. It's the third time this week he hasn't been able to sleep. It's all due to his blonde best friend. Best. _Friend._ That's all he'd ever be to the blonde. A best friend. And it kills him inside.

He glances over to the sleeping blonde and he can't help but stare. The blonde is beautiful. Everything about him...beautiful. The way his eyes glimmer with mischief. His smirk. His blonde hair. Tyler sighs, slumping against the pillow. Rubbing his eyes, he looks at the clock, 4:35 blaring brightly on the screen. He sighs. This all started because of what happened between them last week. At Nicky's.

-xxxxxxxxx-

The blonde's drunk again. One too many again. And he's messing with Aaron, who was equally drunk. Bad combination. Tyler sighs; he has to be designated driver. Again.

"You're turn, baby boy," Reid slurs, running his through his hair.

_And everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver  
Everytime we kiss I shiver.. shiver.. shiver  
I gotta catch my breath.. breath  
So caught up that I forget.. forget  
Everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver _

Tyler _shivers_. Literally shivers. He didn't know the blonde had this much effect on him. He rolls his eyes, pushing the blonde away, trying to cover the pink on his face. The blonde chuckles before he bends over to make his shot. His shot is well placed...right before Reid slides his hands up his sides. He makes the shot, only to have him miss and go off. Aaron _laughs_ and swipes the money from Reid. The blonde groans. He's pissed and on the war path.

Tyler quickly rushes out, hugging himself. Why had Reid done that? Tyler shakes his head; the blonde couldn't be interested in _him._ His best friend. It wasn't possible.

"Baby boy!" Reid yells and Tyler backs against the hummer.

_ Your hand in my hand  
Skin up on my skin  
Over and again  
I cant get enough (no no no) _

Reid's in front of him in a second, arms on both sides of his head. A predatory look is in his eyes and it scares him. Tyler tries to look away but Reid keeps pushing his head back. Tyler shivers. Again.

And the next thing he does scares him even more.

_ The way you give yourself to me  
I just can't believe  
Sending chills all up and down my spine  
I want you to know.. I want you to know _

Reid kisses him. He _kisses_ him. It's sensual and slow, drawing him in. Reid swallows his tongue and Tyler whimpers into his mouth. He presses his body against Tyler's, not breaking the kiss. Tyler runs his hands through the blonds hair, trying to pull him close, even though he can't get any closer. A growl erupts from the blonde's mouth and Tyler shivers again. What's going on with him?

Reid's running his hands up and down his sides and he shivers again, like fire and ice are running up and down his spine. Reid grabs his hands, intertwining their fingers. He breaks the kiss so they can catch their breath, foreheads pressed together. Tyler bites his swollen bottom lip. He leans in for another kiss and Reid pulls away.

"Reid...I..." Tyler starts but Reid just pats his cheek.

"Let's go home," Reid slurs and in a second, Tyler hears a car door slam.

_ That everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver  
Everytime we kiss I shiver.. shiver.. shiver  
I gotta catch my breath.. breath  
so caught up that I forget.. forget  
everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver _

He touches his lips. They are swollen from the kiss. Another shiver erupts his spine, the fire and ice still there. Tyler looks at his reflection in the side mirror. You can definitely tell he had been kissed.

Tyler whimpers slightly before sliding into the driver's seat. He looks at the blonde next to him. He's already passed out.

_ I wanna rush down to your touch  
It just feels so right  
(I wanna rush down to your touch)  
It's like see endless sun for the very first time  
It gets me everytime and makes me shiver.. shiver.. shiver _

Tyler runs his finger down the blonde's cheek then scoffs, starting up the hummer.

Why can't the blonde see him?

-xxxxxxxxx-

_ Everytime we kiss I shiver.. shiver.. shiver  
I gotta catch my breath.. breath  
So caught up that I forget.. forget  
That everytime you're close I shiver.. shiver.. shiver _

Tyler shivers again, like he had that night. The fire and ice hasn't faded. It's probably why he can't sleep. God, he just wants to go over and kiss the blonde until he can't breathe. Why couldn't he? Because he's not Reid.

"Still awake, baby boy?" Reid's voice brings in from his thoughts.

Tyler hadn't realized he was still staring at the blonde. Tyler's grateful that its dark, so the blonde couldn't see the blush that had formed on his face. Tyler clears his throat.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," He lies.

"Bullshit. You've been awake for the last three nights. What's wrong?" Reid refutes.

"I...can't sleep."

"Why?"

"..."

"Baby boy, you can tell me." Reid's now in his bed, pulling the youngest close. Tyler shivers. "You sick?"

"Yeah...kinda."

Reid presses his lips against the brunette's forehead. "No fever. You sure?"

"It's...lovesick."

"Lovesick?" He laughs. "Why didn't you tell me, baby boy?"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Tyler scoffs; he didn't remember that night at Nicky's. "Someone you know."

"Caleb."

"N-no!"

"Pogue..."

"Reid, no."

Reid gags. "Aaron?"

"Reid! Its you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah." Tyler looks away from the blonde, away from the hatred, away from the rejection. When Reid doesn't say anything, Tyler knows. He doesn't want the brunette. He's...just a friend.

"Baby boy?" Reid places his hand on his shoulder. Another shiver. "Ty?" Another hand, another shiver. "Tyler?"

Tyler whips his head toward the blonde and he covers his mouth with his. "Shut up."

Reid chuckles into the kiss and pulls him close. He shivers again and Reid breaks the kiss. Tyler smiles, resting his forehead against the blonde's. Reid's breathing slows and he's asleep again.

Tyler watches the blonde, listening to his breathing.

He can definitely get used to this.

_I catch myself staring at your face when you're not awake  
I just cant help it (no no) _

-xxxxxxxxx-

My first covenant fanfiction and first song fan fiction. The song is "Shiver" by Shawn Desman. I recommend it and the music video is beauitful. This based off a request at covenantslash at lj (community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/covenantslash). It was a request of Pogue/Tyler but when I heard the song, I thought of Reid/Tyler. That's just me. Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
